Winter Sonata
by Hikari Yukihara
Summary: #7. As the snow fell from the heavens, one person witnessed what the other went through before. Amidst the happy auras around them lies the shadow of a dark past. Who knew fate could be so twisted? ArmexLass. Others included.


**Winter Sonata**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Grand Chase. Need I say more?_

**Author's Note:** _So, yeah… Another ArmexLass story! This was supposed to be released last Christmas, but, eh… I don't know why I forgot… Anyway, this is the 1__st__ installment of my "__**Sonnets to Remember**__" series._

**Warning:** _This story is inspired by Utsuro's "__**One Dance**__", meaning, it'll have (implied) characters deaths. If you can't handle those, then I suggest you to not read beyond this. Also, unlike its predecessor, __**Winter Sonata**__ (as well as its successors) will be a multi-chaptered story._

_With all those being said, I hope you enjoy reading this!_

* * *

**Rating:** _T_

**Pairing/s:** _Arme & Lass | Aoi & Natsu_

**Genre:** _Hurt/Comfort; Tragedy; Angst; Romance; Family; Friendship_

**Summary:** _#7. As the snow fell from the heavens, one person witnessed what the other went through before. Amidst the happy auras around them lies the shadow of a dark past. Who knew fate could be so twisted? ArmexLass. Others included._

**Extra Info:**

"Character Speaking/ Dialogue"

_Thoughts_ – Although it can be also considered as a _Flashback_.

_(Character Dialogue Fragments)_ – This may be from Flashbacks (the past), the character's conscience (present), from future events, or even from another character.

Thoughts – In the flashback's case, this is how I wrote their thoughts.

* * *

**Story [Prologue]**

_(It's… snowing…)_

A silver haired boy sat on the snow-covered ground below a tree. He seemed to be in deep thought…

_(Hehehe… The scenery is so beautiful… breathtaking even…)_

…

_(Oh, I know! Let's go outside…!)_

…

_So, it's been over a year now…_

* * *

-:-:-:-:-:Winter Sonata:-:-:-:-:-

* * *

A distant memory flashed before him. It was then followed by a petite, violet haired girl appearing out of nowhere.

"Lass! Lass!" The girl shouted as she spun around, "Come on, let's dance!" She stopped spinning to look at the boy sitting underneath the tree.

Sapphire met amethyst for a short while before the aforementioned boy looked away. "No," Was his response – a scowl gracing his features.

Hearing this, the violet girl's smile faltered, turning into a small frown. "Aw… Please? It's only one dance!"

"As I've said… No." His companion pouted but said nothing. Silence enveloped them afterwards. A few minutes later, the girl finally gave up, "You're no fun, Lass…"

And with that, she left.

…

Another recollection flashed in front of the azure eyed lad…

"Lass! Lass! Look up there!" The same violet haired girl shouted whilst pointing a finger up at the clouds. "They look so cute – the clouds I mean… With the silver lining and all…"

Giggling, she turned to the aforesaid boy, Lass. "Though, I know someone who _literally_ has silver lining…"

The platinum blonde rolled his eyes, "Hahaha… Very funny," Even with the tone Lass used, the girl was sure he wasn't annoyed or angry. His cool blue orbs proved it – showing amusement instead.

"Well… What did you expect? I'm good at making funny remarks~"

Lass tried to suppress his laughter, however he failed miserably. "See what I mean, _nii-chan_?" The sapphire eyed female said.

"Yeah, yeah. I know what you…" He trailed off. _Wait… Did she just call me 'nii-chan'? And why are her eyes blue instead of violet…?_

The boy narrowed his eyes. Slowly, the violet girl started to fade away… Being replaced by a petite figure bearing the same features as him…

"Lass? Lass? Hellooooo? La-"

The mysterious girl clothed in shades of purple completely vanished as Lass snapped back to reality. He stared calculatingly at the people standing in front of him.

"Thank goodness you woke up, big brother!" The one who bore the same look as him heaved a sigh. "Yeah… For a moment there, we almost thought of you being dead…"

Lass turned his head to the side, where an amethyst eyed boy stood.

"What are you two doing here?" He asked in an irritated tone of voice. His look-a-like was slightly taken back by this statement, though, she quickly recovered.

"Geez… no need to be grumpy, big brother. We only came here to tell you that classes will be starting in a little while."

A roll of eyes, "Don't you think I know that, Yukari? I'm not as stupid as you."

"Hmph! You're so mean, big brother!" Turning to the boy at Lass' right side, she said, "Come on, Natsu. Let's go back before the bell rings…" With that, she stormed off.

Lass watched the mauve haired boy as he scurried to follow Yukari. All the while shouting, "Aoi! Slow down, will you? Sheesh."

…

**Silence.**

…

"You know… You're being a little too _unkind_ to your _younger sister_." A voice said from above where Lass was presently sitting. "That, and ever since _she_ left, you've been _isolating_ yourself from the others."

"So? What's it to you, _Fujihara_?" Lass asked, his aggravation returning. The aforementioned crimson boy jumped down from the branch prior to answering, "Oh, so we're in last name basis now, _Isolet_?" He feigned a hurt expression, "I'm upset. Whatever happened to us being best friends?"

A scoff and roll of eyes followed by a glare, "Answer my question, _Jin_."

"Now that's more like it! Anyway, no need to glare. I was simply stating some facts." Lass grumbled something under his breath before standing, "Where are you going, Lass?"

"I'm going back to the classroom, idiot."

"Why, though? I thought you were skipping classes today."

"… Yes, although it gets boring sometimes." Before the saffron eyed lad had the chance to make a retort, Lass was already halfway through the campus grounds. Jin sighed; nevertheless, he sprinted to catch up with the other male.

* * *

-:-:-:-:-:Winter Sonata:-:-:-:-:-

* * *

"_What the-?"_

"_H-how… How did this happen?"_

_A deafening noise was then followed by a group of people screaming for help._

"_The fire… It's burning everything down to ashes!"_

_More screaming, "Hurry! Evacuate all of the students as well as the other civilians!"_

"_But what about-"_

"_There's no time for that. Our priority for the moment is keeping all of these people safe from the flames."_

_Sigh. "Yes, master."_

…

-:-:-:-:-:-

"_No… this can't be happening…"_

…

"_I'm sorry… We tried our hardest to save her…"_

"… _You… You liar! You said you did your best but in reality you didn't!" Choking back a sob, he continued, "Because, if what you claim is true then… she wouldn't have died in the first place!"_

"_We really di-"_

_Before the statement was finished, the young boy turned around and ran away._

-:-:-:-:-:-

_The sound of crunching leaves can be heard, echoing throughout the eerily quiet forest._

"_Liars… all of them are liars…"_

_**Crunch. Crunch. Crunch.**_

_Something hot and wet trailed down his cheek, "... Why? Why does it always have to be us? Why does it have to be you, especially?" Crystalline tears poured continuously from his red, puffy eyes. He sat on the base of a nearby tree – pulling his knees up to his chest as he mourned for the loss of a beloved._

…

_**Crunch. Crunch. Crunch.**_

_The crying boy gasped; tensing up as the noise became near… Then, all of a sudden, it stopped. Hesitantly, he looked around – his vision resting on a cloaked figure to his far right side. Horror froze him on the spot._

_The stranger – sensing the boy's fear – took a step closer, "Do not be afraid, young one. I mean no harm." To prove its point, it gave a warm smile._

"_H-how… How d-do I know y-you're telling the… truth?" The child from underneath the tree stuttered. "Ah, but I am. Can you not see it in my eyes?"_

_As the boy timidly tilted his head up, the figure took off its cloak, revealing a male with bluish-gray hair and piercing silver eyes. He looked as though he was still in his mid twenty's._

"_Allow me to introduce myself," The man bowed, "I am Lucifer Maleficent." The younger stared up at him in bewilderment, "I… my…"_

_He swallowed the lump in his throat before opening his mouth, then closing, and opening it again. However, no words came out. Lucifer's eyes narrowed but only in a split second – it went unnoticed by the other one._

A pity, really; He lost his voice after weeping too much… _"It seems as though you lost your voice." He voiced out his thoughts, "I'll just have to call you by another name then…"_

* * *

-:-:-:-:-:Winter Sonata:-:-:-:-:-

* * *

Lass stared at the window – more so the view outside. It had only been an hour and a half of school and here he is, already bored and toning out his teacher's monotonic voice. _Maybe skipping classes wasn't such a bad idea after all…_

Thankfully, as though the gods heard his silent prayer, the school bell rang. A signal that first period was over. _Finally!_

After the teacher as well the whole class bid each other adieu, a lengthy silence elapsed. Lass, seeing as it was strange to be this quiet, took to looking around the classroom. He raised a brow as his eyes landed on their class president standing in front. _So that's why they're so quiet? Pfft. I may as well enjoy this tranquility to sleep…_

Glancing at his wrist watch, the azure eyed lad grinned. _There's still thirty minutes anyway…_ Folding his arms on the desk, he let his head rest on them whilst he allowed slumber take over his entire being.

* * *

**Author's Note:**_ Okay, so that's it for the prologue. I noticed the end part seemed a bit rushed. It was pretty lame too, to say the least._

_I'm sorry if there are any grammatical errors. I edited this three times already, though, I still feel there's some I missed O.o_

_In any case, I hope the flashback parts weren't as confusing as I thought it to be. Anyway, how is it so far?_

_Care to leave a Review?_

~ Yukihara Hikari


End file.
